Sacrifice
by Marauder Heir
Summary: A cursed child, a banished God and a wolf tamer. How can these three save the world?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the forest. It was always dark in the forest. No light dare shine though the thick foliage. Nothing dare penetrate the silence of the trees, except on boy. At the tender age of four, the young child had been abandoned in this forest, never to have human contact, aside from his loving mother. Nobody wanted a cursed child. He was a plague among the kingdom, one that only brought sickness and destruction to all those around him. He seemed like a normal enough boy, with untidy black hair and intense green eyes, but the one thing that set him apart from everybody else was the fact that he was born with the mark of the God of Destruction upon his brow.

The mark was in the shape of a lightening bolt, the sign of the God, Mirus. He was said the be the God that was banished from the Immortal Realms when he tried to overthrow the Father of the Gods, Karnos. He was sent away, but not before cursing the Realm, saying that one day, a child will be born in the mortal realm with the body of a mortal but the powers of a God. When he was born, Mirus was to mark him as his avatar.

The people of the mortal realm heeded the warnings of the Gods and watched for when the child was born. He was born, when the seventh month of the Year of the Unicorn died, to the royal family of Melrayne. The young couple overjoyed when their first son and heir was born, but when the High Priest of Karnos checked him for the mark, he was shocked to discover it, sitting innocently on the young babes brow. The Priest bade the young couple to send the child away, but they heard none of it. They would not send their child away to live with strangers, or worse, alone.

One night, with all were asleep, an assassin came and killed the King and Queen. When the castle woke the next morning, the son, the young babes father, went in and was shocked to find them, laying in a pool of blood. Not once had a single assassin achieved what this one had; entering the castle and killing the countries beloved king and queen. He stormed into nursery where his lovely wife was playing with the day old child. He ranted that he wanted that abomination out of his sight and out of his castle. The young mother would here none of that, saying that where ever her child went, she went. She didn't care about castle life, being the youngest daughter of a wealthy merchant. The soon to be crowned king snarled at her and told her to leave and never return. She happily obliged.

She packed her belongings and those of her sons and left the castle, never to be seen again. They now lived in the lawless forest known as the Forest of Grinda, home to Gypsies and Bandits. When they had first arrived there, bandits had surrounded them, but they were saved my a band of gypsies, a family of red heads. Having nowhere else to go, the two ex-royals lived with them for a while. The red heads were most hospitable, even though they knew what the child really was. The gypsies helped build a small cottage for them near their encampment. The young mother was grateful for all they had done.

The young child made his was through the under brush and down a deer trail to his home. His bare feet made no sound at all when they touched the ground. He made it to the clearing where his mother was washing clothes and hanging them to dry. "Mama?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "Ah, Harry, your home. Help mama with the wash please."

He nodded and rushed over to help. She handed him some towels to hang up, which he promptly did. Together, the pair work in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet of nature. When they finished, his mother went inside to start dinner while he ran around the house, laughing as he chased a butterfly. She called him in when dinner was ready. As they ate dinner, his mother looked a little apprehensive about something. He looked up at her questionably, "Mama? What's the matter?"

She looked at him, startled, "Nothing. Just finish your dinner."

He looked unsure for a moment before he shrugged and finished his stew. Jumping from his seat, he put his bowl and spoon in the wash tub and went into his room. His mother watched him with a sad smile on her face. She soon got up and washed the dinner dishes before going into his room to tuck him in the for the night. "Harry, would you like her hear a story?"

He grinned and nodded, then jumped onto his bed. She sat next to him and pulled him to her side. "This story is about a young man, born into a royal family, with a cursed life. When he was born, his parents were very happy, until the Court Wizard said that he had the mark of the Devil on him. The father, a usually kind and gentle man, told his wife that they had to get rid of the child. The mother told him that she would not abandon her son for any reason in the world. The father told her that she had to leave and take the cursed child with her, never to step foot in the castle again. She left that night, never to be seen again.

"Together, the mother and the baby traveled far into the night, searching for a place to sleep, but nobody would give them a place to stay, or food from their hearth, for fear that the curse would come to them and destroy them. The two traveled for many days and nights before they reached a forest that held safety, but also danger. When they entered, they were attacked by evil men who wanted all of their belongings. The mother wouldn't allow it and tried to run, only to be tripped. But soon, a family came and saved them from the bad men. They took the young mother and the infant into their home and gave them a place to stay. Soon, they had a house of their own and lived happily ever after."

She smiled at her son, who was curled up against her, asleep. She laid him down and kissed his forehead, "Good night, my young prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few years, the child grew and soon started book learning. His mother told him that it was good for him and that if he ever need to, he could read, write and figure. The boy, now ten, was running through the forest with his animal friends; a unicorn, an owl and a young wolf cub, all of them white. He laughed as the wolf and the unicorn played a game of mock-battle, each taking care not to hurt each other. The owl watched from her perch from a tree, looked at them with disdain. He grinned and started to run again. Suddenly, he stopped. Something wasn't right. The forest was too quiet and it smelled of smoke. Fear started to take over as he realized that it was coming from his home. He ran as fast as he could and stopped when he reached the edge of the clearing. The only home he had ever known was on fire and there was nothing he could do about it. Frantically, he looked for his mother, finally finding her half way in the stream.

With all of his might, he pulled her out and laid her down. Her breathing was shallow and she looked like she was in pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at her son. "Harry, my son, I'm glad you're here."

"Mama, what's wrong. What happened?"

"Bandits raided our area of the forest. I tried to run but," she started coughing, "I could run fast enough. They got everything, but this."

She held out her hand and in it lay a golden ring. With trembling hands, he picked it up and looked at it. Inlayed on it was what seemed to be a crest with a roaring lion on it. "Mama? What is this?"

"That is your inheritance. Do you remember the story I told you?"

He nodded and wiped his eyes, "The one about the cursed child."

She nodded painfully, "Yes. What you don't know is that he story is true. You, my son, are the child born with the mark upon his brow. I didn't want to leave you, so you father made me take you."

"My father is the king?"

"Yes. Please, do not hold it against him, my child. He was in pain, and he blamed it on the prophesied one."

"Me. But what does this ring have to do with me?"

"When you are older, you will know," suddenly, her eyes seemed overly bright, "I will miss you my son. But remember, I am always watching you."

"Mama?" her eyes drifted closed and she sighed, "Mama?"

She never answered though. She had passed on to the Havens. Harry leaned over her body and started sobbing. His only family was gone. No, that was wrong, his father was still alive, but he had no way of getting to him. Sniffing slighting, the crying boy started to dig a grave for him mother. It took more than five hours, but he finished it. Carefully, he drug her to the hole and carefully rolled her in. As he covered her, he sent a prayer to the god Mirus to guide her spirit safely to the Havens. He didn't know why he sent a prayer to that particular God, nor did he even remember hearing about him, but it just seemed right.

When he filled the hole, he started walking back to the forest where his friends were waiting. The unicorn nuzzled him, radiating comfort. The boy threw his arms around the creatures neck and started sobbing. The wolf cub started to howl, one of mourning. The owl in the tree hooted sympathetically. When he finally calmed down, he climbed on to the steeds back, "Let's go. I want to get away from here."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry rode for days, only stopping to eat, sleep and bathe. He just wanted to get away from it all. Away from the pain, the injustice. He didn't have anybody anymore. His mother was always there for him, his light, his warmth, his shoulder to cry on. Now, she was gone. No more would he see her smiling face, her fiery red hair or deep green eyes. He would never hear her bright laughter or hear her melodious voice. She was gone, forever. He didn't know it he had the will to live anymore. She had always been there, through thick and thin.

He felt his unicorn friend slow from his frenzied gallop. The green eyed boy looked up and saw a modest two story cottage. It was surrounded by a low stone wall. the cottage was white washed and had ivy trailing up the sides, giving it a quaint look. There was a small vegetable garden on the side and a flower garden on the other. Apple trees lined the sides of the wall, all ripe with fresh fruit. Harry didn't care if anybody lived there. It was a place to sleep. He tumbled off Merin and stumbled to the house. He pushed the unlocked door open and collapsed on the floor in a dead faint. Those long days riding with barely any food or sleep took a toll on him.

When he awoke, he noticed he was no longer on the floor in front of the door, but in a soft feather bed. He groaned and sat up. He did not like this headache one bit. Tentatively, he felt his head and winced when his fingers brushed against a rather large bump. The door to the room opened and he looked over. In came a man in his mid-twenties with a tray of food. He had soft chestnut hair pulled back in a low ponytail and amber eyes. "I see you are awake. Tell me, how did you come across my humble abode?"

Harry stared at the man, "I didn't, my friend found it. I wasn't paying attention."

The man nodded and set the tray on his lap, "Eat. I imagine you are hungry. Don't hesitate on my account."

He nodded reluctantly and dug in. It was a simple stew that contained fresh carrots, potatoes and meat and a fresh half loaf of bread. When he finished that, he deemed his tea cool enough to gulp down. The man smiled softly at him, "Do you feel better?"

Harry nodded slightly, "Yes, but do you have any willow bark tea? I have a bit of a headache."

"Of course. I will be only a moment." he took the tray and left the room only to return ten minutes later with the brew, "Here you are. Now what is your name young man?"

"Harry," he took a sip of the tea and grimace. He hated willow bark tea, "Who are you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin. I tame the wolves that you see the gypsies with."

Harry stared at him, "Really? I have a wolf. He's only a cub though. I call him Snow Drop. He all white."

"Do you now? I have never seen one that color before. Do you know where he is?"

"Probably with Merin and Hedwig. Out in the forest." he finished his tea and set the cup down on the stand by the bed. He was already starting to fell, tiered. It must have been from not sleeping a lot.

He tried to smother a yawn but Remus caught it. "Now, you should rest. I will wake you in the morning for fast breaking."

Harry nodded and laid his head down on the down pillow. In an instant he was asleep.

As he slept, he dreamt about a man with golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was being locked away in a prison cell while he screamed obscenities. The one thing that stood out though was, "_Mark my words Karnos, I will get my revenge, even if it takes a thousand years, I will get you back. A mortal child will be born with my powers. He will vanquish you!"_

"_So you say, Mirus. You will never get your throne back. God of Light or not, you will never see anything except that cell."_

The one who said this had inky black hair and obsidian eyes. He clearly was evil, but Harry could do nothing but watch as they locked the good man away forever in a blackened cell.

Remus roused Harry when dawn light shed the forest in her glow. "It is time for fast breaking, young Harry. Come, let us eat."

Harry nodded sleepily and got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He followed the wolf man down the stairs and into the kitchen where porridge and fruit was waiting for them. Harry dug in with enthusiasm. Remus watched in amusement. "Tell me, young Harry, where are you parents? Surely they must be worried."

Harry stopped eating and stared at his bowl, "My father didn't want me and my mama died a few days ago."

The amber eyed man started at he boy in aghast, "Why would you father not want you?"

Harry lifted up his fringe and showed him the lightening bolt mark on his brow. It stood out vividly on his tan skin. "By the Havens. The Mark of Mirus. You, my child, are indeed special. There is not a person in these woods who would not worship you."

"But, I thought I was cursed. Mama said that the High Priest said I was cursed."

"Of course not. Mirus is the God of Light. He was over thrown by Karnos, the God of Death, who over took the throne in the Immortal Realms. The other Gods took his side, except for two. Those two rule over wolves, which have been banned from the kingdoms."

"Then why are they here? If their banned?"

"Because this whole forest is a lawless area where everybody is free. I, my self, used to be a Priest of the highest order, until I saw them sacrificing wolf cubs and mothers for Karnos. I was the one who raised them, not knowing they would be used for that sort of thing."

Harry shook his head, sickened at the very thought. Who would do that to living creatures. Just because some God banned them. Harry looked at Remus, "I had a dream. About Mirus. He was cursing Karnos, saying that a child would be born with his powers. Is that child me?"

Remus looked startled, "It's possible. I've never heard of anybody dreaming of anything like that before. None of the Priests at the temple had dreams like that, except the High Priest, Albus Dumbledore."

"Mama said that he's the Royal Priest. She said that he was there when I was born."

Remus shook his head, "He's only there to bless the royal children that are born."

"Mama said that's what he was going to do before he saw my mark. She also said that the king is my father."

He chuckled softly, "You never cease to amaze me, young one. How do you know this is true?"

"Mama never lied to me. She even gave me a ring, saying it had the royal insignia on it."

He fished it out of his pocket and handed it over. Remus took it and looked it over only to pale. "It's not possible. The king only has one child and it was born a girl. They never mentioned a son."

"I was an unwanted child, but mama loved me." he finished his meal and place his dishes in the sink to be washed. "Thank you Mr. Lupin, but I have to go now."

He started towards the door when Remus stopped him, "Now you know I can't let you go out there alone. Your going to stay here with me, as long as you wish."

The ten year olds face lite up, "Thank you Remus!" he ran over and hugged the man tightly.

The man smiled gently as he hugged him back. They were never going to be alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

The candle light flickered softly as the page turned. Harry sighed as he continued to read a book on magic. Remus had made him read over a dozen in the past month, telling him that he would only train him if he studied the theory first. The twelve year old didn't like studying a lot, but if it was the only way to do the practical, he would do it.

The passages in the dusty tome were slightly faded and hard to read, but he managed. His eyes glazed over as his thoughts turned from the book to other things. Over the past two years, he had gotten visions of a life not his own. One of a man with golden blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes. He radiated light and warmth, loved by all and loving all. It seemed that they were from a past life or something along those lines. It must have been Mirus that he was seeing. The fallen God must have been sending him memories of his life before the damnation.

The candle light flickered again, only more violently. The door to the library had opened and Remus walked in. "I see your actually reading this time and not messing around."

Harry grinned sheepishly at his self-appointed guardian, "I'm sorry, Remmy, but you know I have a short attention span."

Remus let out an exasperated sigh, "What ever am I going to do with you?"

"Lob my head off and stuff my body in the broom closet?"

"No, too harsh," Remus said jokingly, "How about no dessert?"

Harry stared at him in shock, "You would deny a child it's dessert? What kind of monster are you?"

The man mock snarled, "The kind that's eat children."

He 'roared' and tackled the boy to the ground and ended up tickling him. "Mercy! Mercy! I yield!" Harry shouted breathlessly.

"Good. Now, we're going on a trip."

The boys eyes glowed, "Where too? Someplace good?"

Remus shook his head, "I need to head into the town and get some supplies. I don't feel right about leaving you alone when there have been more reports of bandits attacking. So, your going to come with me."

Emerald eyes stared into amber, "Your kidding, right? Today is the day that the King and his family visit the town on it's yearly check-up and you want me, the son of said King, to go. The one that's marked by Mirus, the supposed evil god, to walk through town? That's it Remus, you've gone mad. Barking mad."

"Well, my mind had to go one of these days, so why not today. Just wrap a bandage around your head and say you fell."

"Right, then be labeled as the clumsy one."

Remus snickered, "No, you were running from bandits, tripped on an exposed root and fell down a hill, hitting your head on a stone."

Harry blinked at him, then grinned at him, "Sounds like this happened to somebody before."

He groaned then smacked the boy over the head, "Just get ready. We leave in a half an hour."

Harry bobbed his head like a servant then bowed his way out, "Yes, my master. Right away, master."

Remus groaned again and thought, '_Why me?_'

A half an hour later found them walking down one of the safe trails towards town, Harry with the bandage around his head, grumbling. Remus shook his head at some of the things he said. Suddenly, Harry walked over to the side of the road and picked a few things. He went back over to his guardian and showed him, smiling, "Angel Root. We can't find it in the forest and we're out of it at home."

Remus ruffled the boys already ruffled hair, "Good job. See anymore and pick them. We need as much as we can get. If what Sinistra said was true, then we're going to have a ruff winter ahead of us and we need as much as we can get for colds and such."

Harry nodded and went back to scanning the side of the road. He saw lots of herbs that didn't grow in the forest that grew here. Whitewind, Wolfsbane, and even the occasional Mirus flower, which had been banned from outside the forest. He grabbed as many of those as he could and packed them carefully in his small pack with the rest of his acquired herbs. Soon, it was full to bursting and Harry was grinning. He had found more than enough Angel Root for the winter and then some. It grew in abundance here.

All to soon were they at the town. It was larger than he could ever remember seeing in the forest. People crammed in the street, vendors shouted wares, women gossiped, children played. How he wished he was one of those children, not having to worry about avenging a God locked away and forgotten. He sighed and Remus looked down at him. "It's going to be ok. Remember, I'm always with you."

Harry nodded and followed the older man into the crowd, making sure he had a hold on his pack, just to make sure he did lose him. Remus chuckled at that. No matter how old he would get, he would always be so very innocent.

They stopped at one shop first, for grain and such, which they would pick up on they way back. Next came meat, then other needs. When they finished, Remus gave him a few coins to get himself something. "Go ahead. I'm sure you've never treated yourself to anything before."

Harry nodded and wandered off, looking for something good. He found something soon enough, a book store. As much as he hated studying, he loved reading. He walked in and looked around in awe. Sure, Remus' library was large, and held many books, but this, this was different. Thousands upon thousands of books sat there, waiting for someone to buy them and dive into their pages. He looked at the coins in his hand. He had enough to buy four and even had enough left over for a small treat. Grinning, he rushed into the aisles, taking care as to not mess any of them up.

He reached a section on mythology and looked around. In one, dusty corner lay a book, beat up and alone. He walked over and looked at it. On the front cover, clearly marked, said _Mirus, God of Light_. He grabbed it, for some reason unknown to him and went to look at other books. One on summoning, one on herbs and one on mythical beasts and where to find them (A.N. sorry, couldn't resist... snerk) and walked up to the counter. The woman behind it was distracted, reading one of her books herself. Harry stared up at her with wide, innocent green eyes and said, "Excuse me, miss?"

She looked down at him and practically melted. What she saw as a cherub. Wide, bright eyes, soft messy hair and the cutest face. He couldn't have been more than eight. "How can I help you, dear?"

He put his four books up on the counter and she examined them. When she got to that first one he picked, she looked at him with a curious glance, "Now what would a boy like you want with a book on fishing?"

He blinked at her, confused and looked at the book again. It stills said _Mirus_ on it and smiled at her charmingly, "It's for my older brother. See, he wants to be a fisherman when he gets older and asked me to get this book for him, seeing as how he don't like book shops very much, miss."

She smiled at him and accepted his answer, "Well, then, let's see. All these together comes to a total of eight maja."

He handed over the bronze coins and took his books, "Thank you, miss."

She waved at him as he exited the shop and murmured to herself, "What a charming boy."

He walked down the street, humming to himself. These books would last him a while, a least until the next trip. As he wandered again, he saw a crowd gathered in the town's square. He made his way though and what he saw made him want to cry out. A wolf cub, barely a week old, was being tortured by some of the children, while the adults were cheering them. He didn't know what came over him. Some alien power coursed through his veins and he barked three words. The boys flew into the crowd and Harry ran over to the cub. It lay there, barely breathing. The crowd went quiet as they watched him. A golden glow encased his hands and he lay them on the wolf. It's wounds healed and it stood, licking his hand. He giggled and picked it up.

As he stood, wolf in one hand, books tucked under the other arm, he felt the weight of many eyes on him. He looked around and gulp. _Oops, me and my rash behavior. Remus is not going to be happy. _He thought as he watched the crowd part. There, standing in all is glory, '_What glory_' Harry thought, was the king. Behind him was his wife, Alisa and their daughter, Miranda. James sneered the boy, "What do you think your doing, whelp?"

"Saving an innocent creatures life," he replied defiantly, bright, unnatural green eyes flashing with anger.

James stared at those eyes, reminding him of someone long passed. "Tell me, boy, who are your parents?"

Harry sneered at him, "I have none. My father abandoned my mother and I and my mother was killed by bandits three years ago," this next part he said with great pride, "Her name was Lilith."

The king went silent with shock as Harry began to walk away. When he got away from the crowd, he ran, hoping to run into Remus so they could get out of there. He found the man at the town edge with a cart full of supplies, "Harry, there you are. I was just about to go looking for you," he saw the cub and asked, "What happened?"

Harry gasped for air, "I'll explain when we get home."

He whistle sharply and a frenzy of hoof beats could be heard. Soon, two pure white horses stood before them. He silently asked them if he could hitch them to the cart so they could take them home swiftly. They nodded in assent and soon, they were off, leaving the outraged town behind.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Forgive, me everyone, for my lack of updates. But it seems that my writers block has come back full force, so, it's undetermined when I will be able to write again, and for what story. So, I am sorry if this disappoints everyone. I'm really really really sorry.

One of my 'excuses' is that I've been reading too many fanfictions to write, and none of them are ones that I write about. Sorry... heh...

From the authoress who's mind went to mush,

Marauder Heir.


End file.
